utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Reji
|status = Active |year = 2007-present |NNDuserpageID = 327092 |mylistID1 = 12428900 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co114578 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Jonyh, □shirokuro■ }} Reji (レジ) is an with strong voice who first started in mid-2007; she can sing with a high, cute voice and a medium-high, stronger voice, and sings a wide variety of songs, but mainly covering anime songs as well as some VOCALOID songs. She is also a lyricist, and covers the songs she has written, such as her "Hana no Mai" . Her most popular cover is her cover of "Senbonzakura" with over 650k views as of July 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Cu6ic # Rising Star (Released on August 13, 2011) # Mistery Circle (Released on May 27, 2012) # ReFraction -BEST of PeperonP- (PeperonP's album) (Released on August 29, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) List of Covered Songs (2007.06.24) # "God knows..." (2007.06.27) # "Korizu ni 'God knows...'" (2007.06.28) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.07.28) # "Shitsukoku Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2007.08.16) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (2007.08.18) # "Tama no Refrain" (The Soul's Refrain) (2007.08.22) # "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" -Rearrange ver.- (2007.08.23) # "you" (2007.09.08) # "Aquarion" (2007.11.21) # "Uninstall" (2008.02.05) # "Raijin no Keifu" (2008.02.09) # "Haretehareruya" (2008.02.14) # "Ramens ☆ Ryuuseigun" (2008.08.01) # "Seikan Hikou" (2008.08.17) # "Boken Desho Desho" (2008.09.18) # "Seikan Hikou" (Macross Frontier OP) (2008.10.09) # "Kuriya no Kakigan Tsukai" (Parody of Aku no Meshitsukai) (2008.11.30) # "Cendrillon" feat. Reji and Afro・Rei (2008.12.06) # "Excite is Mine" (Parody of World Is Mine) (2008.12.11) # "Blood Queen" (Princess Resurrection OP) (2008.12.16) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2008.12.31) # "Northern Cross" (2009.01.03) # "VOiCE" (2009.01.06) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.29) # "Shineba Inoni" (2009.01.30) # "Haretehareruya" (2009.02.14) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.26) # "Star Dust" (2009.02.28) # "Tooku Tooku" feat. Reji and Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Reji and Suitousui (2009.03.06) # "Wonder Last" (2009.03.14) # "Nitchū-kan hikou" (2009.04.17) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.06.02) # "magnet" feat. Reji and Nihonmai (2009.06.11) # "magnet" (2009.06.11) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashōnoen" (2009.06.22) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.24) # "Triangular" (2009.07.05) # "Shūketsu no Sonohe" (2009.07.11) # "Wind Climbing ~Kaze ni Asobarete" (2009.08.03) # "Beautiful World" (2009.08.10) # "siGrE" (2009.09.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.09) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.09.10) # "Nugeba Itte Mon janai!" (2009.10.27) # "Crazy・Clown" feat. Reji and Afro・Rei (2009.11.14) # "Passionate Squall" (2010.06.28) # "Fukkireta" (2010.06.30) # "Just be Friends" feat. Reji and □shirokuro■ (2010.07.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.31) # "Torinoko City" (2010.08.04) # "GO!GO!MANIAC" (2010.08.11) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (2010.09.06) # "ACUTE" (2010.09.14) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.09.16) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.20) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.11) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.23) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.04) # "Chocobo" (2010.12.06) # "Shuketsu no Unmei" (2010.12.10) # "Cu6ic no Minasama de BGM" feat. Cu6ic (2011.04.02) # "Mamisan no Sentou Theme" (2011.04.15) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (2011.04.26) # "Ten-faced" (2011.06.10) # "Yuyami no Yame uta" (2011.06.15) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Reji and jonyh (2011.06.20) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.25) # "Osorezan Revoir" (2011.11.10) # "Mr. Music" feat. Reji, Riseha, Kurokun, 31, Cocoyashi, MISAKI and Ruchiru (2011.11.11) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.02.05) # "Hikarizakura" feat. Reji and □shirokuro■ (2012.02.08) # "Northern Lights" (2012.04.20) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (2012.06.12) # "fancy baby doll" (2012.07.11) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.09) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (collab) (2012.09.14) # "Tokyo Dennnóu Dantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Reji, ΦKushiΦ, clear, Kakichoco, Ritsuka, Ten, and Vivienne (2012.10.16) # "Hana no Mai" (Dance of the Flower) (2012.10.19) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.11.10) # "Innovation" (2012.12.07) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (2012.12.21) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Reji and 96Neko (2013.01.18) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" (The Vastness of the Hereafter is Within the Light of the Fireflies) (2013.01.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.31) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting For A Very Hurtful Pain) feat. °Ciel and Reji (2013.05.20) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at the Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2013.05.22) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@., and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Tokyo Retro" (2013.06.17) # "Itsuka Egao, Itsumo Egao" (Smile Someday, Smile Always) feat. Reji, sunsea, mocona, Sana, Yukiyukki, Riu, Orihime, Kiki, yuri✿, Kouzuki Yuka, Blanc, Ponzu, Sorako, Moko, Kiichigo, tamago, Komatsuna, Sanahara, Amane, peЯoco., Himeringo, Kimi＊, Hakumawi, syunka, Mifuyu and Ringoazami (2013.06.29) }} Discography For cu6ic albums see here |track5arranger = ORYO |track6title = Yi Er Fanclub |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = MikitoP}} Gallery Trivia * Her blood type is O. * She is a fujoshi. External Links * Twitter * Voiceblog * Blog * Mixi * Mixi Community Category:Cu6ic Category:Singers with Albums or Singles